Titanic: A tragic Journey
by Ms. Cailin-alainn
Summary: 10 years after Titanic sank, Jack, Rose & Cal unknowingly finds themselves on the R.M.S. Majestic. However, Rose doesn't know that Jack survived that night in 1912. How will this reunion turn out? Deadly? Tragic? Violent? Please read & review, thank you
1. Chapter 1

_**Titanic: A Tragic Journey**_

_**Theme Song: "A Life So Changed" ~ Titanic Original Score**_

_**February 1922:**_

_Rose looked at the tickets she had to get on board the R.M.S. Majestic ship and scoffed and shook her head lightly. She couldn't believe she was boarding another ship, after all that she had endured on the Titanic. She stuffed the tickets into her coat pocket as her best friend, Missy came walking into the living room where Rose was. Missy was young, slim and beautiful, like a younger version of Goldie Hawn. Missy smiled at Rose. Rose looked a bit different than she had in 1912, her red hair was longer and prettier, she had grown older in the face but she still looked beautiful._

_Missy: Well, I've checked my hair, for the fifteenth time {Rose giggled}, so I'm ready to go and board this cruise ship and have fun, how about you?_

_Rose stood up and nodded with a smile. _

_Rose: Me too, let's go._

_Missy and Rose laughed as they walked to the door of the house, but Rose stopped and turned back and looked at Missy._

_Rose: Um, wait, you DO have the life jackets, right?_

_Missy laughed and patted Rose on the shoulder. _

_Missy: Goodness Rose, I told you yes the first twenty times you asked me. (Rose sighed and smiled with relief) Titanic was ten years ago. Relax, this time is different, alright?_

_Rose smiled and nodded as she and Missy left out the house. _

_**Theme Song: "A Life So Changed" ~ Titanic Original Score**_

_Cal was sitting in the car, outside his house, waiting for his wife, Eleanor to walk out, so they could go to board The Majestic. As he sat in the car, thinking about the big ship, they were about to board, his mind went back to April 1912, the time he spent on the ill-fated Titanic, the good and bad memories he had with Rose and with Jack Dawson, he thought about how he had lost Rose to Jack Dawson, and how foolish and cruel he had been to Jack, to Rose and to everyone whom he had thought was beneath him. Yes, Cal was very much a changed man since those days in 1912. He had a different sense of humility about him now, he cared for other people and things, in a way that he never had before, maybe it was because of what happened with Rose leaving him, that made him change, that made him see just what a monster he was, but whatever caused it, didn't matter, all that mattered was that, he was a changed man from the man he was in 1912. He looked down with sadness slightly. Yes he loved his wife Eleanor, but the truth was, he was still in love with Rose, very much in love with her, even after fourteen years and her spitting in his face, to run to Jack, he still loved her, but in a different way than how he loved her on the ship. Cal loved her in a romance filled way now. It was still amazing to him to feel that way. Eleanor walked out to the car and got in the passenger seat and smiled and kissed him on the cheek. Eleanor was very pretty, slightly resembled Kim Kardashian a little. Cal faked a smile at her._

_Cal: Ready to go sweetpea?_

_Eleanor: Yes, I've made sure all the doors were locked and I fed buddy and put him in the backyard with his doghouse and so—(stopped and sighed with a smile) everything's done. _

_Cal looked away and blinked a bit heavily and sighed and then laughed and shook his head._

_Eleanor: (smiled) What's so funny?_

_Cal: (between laughter) Noth—nothing, I just can't believe I'm doing this again, I'm boarding yet another ship. (glanced at her with his 'Cal smile') Let's pray the same thing doesn't happen twice, huh? (Cal and Eleanor laugh)_

_Cal drives away down the street, off to the destination of where he and Eleanor were to board The Majestic. _

_Where The Majestic was letting passengers on, the crowded space of people were the same as they were when the Titanic was letting on people. There were people everywhere, saying goodbye to family members, unloading their luggage so they could board the ship, etc. It was just full of a huge crowd. A tall, white male with slicked back blond hair and bright blue eyes, and who was very handsome, was walking up into the ship with a tall, slender, very attractive white female. The female had medium back length, blond hair and beautiful green eyes that shimmered beautifully in just the right light. The male and female walked hand in hand together and both looked like money—MONEY. The male had on a clean, black, expensive looking suit, while the female had on a black, beautiful dress that just screamed expensive. The male nodded and smiled humbly at the officer standing in front of him and his female companion, as he (the blond haired male) walked onto the ship, and inside with his female companion._

_Rose and Missy walked onto the ship laughing about something. _

_Rose: I think I need something to drink before we go searching out to our rooms, how about we grab breakfast before we head to our rooms, hmm?_

_Missy looked at her watch and scoffed._

_Missy: Are they still serving breakfast?_

_Rose looked at her watch._

_Rose: Yes, its only ten-thirty Missy. (Missy and Rose laughed)_

_Missy: So they have an all you can eat bar on here? _

_Rose looked at Missy with a amused smile and laughed almost loudly. Missy laughed as well._

_Missy: What? I'm asking Dawson! (Rose laughed)_

_Rose: (smiled) No Missy, they have a full breakfast sit down on here. Just like on the Titani—(stopped and scoffed and smiled briefly)Oh that's right, you weren't on the Titanic. _

_Missy: NO I wasn't. (laughed)_

_Rose: Well, on here, you sit with others for breakfast, my guess would be Mr. Hanson, since he built AND designed the ship and other first-class passengers, since we're in first class. _

_Missy nodded with a look of understanding. _

_Missy: Ah, I see. Well, I'm game, lets go Rose, you lead the way._

_Rose laughed and walked arm and arm with Missy towards the beautiful dining room that was beautifully crafted and designed, even better than the Titanic's dining room, with beautiful diamond chandeliers hanging down from the ceiling, over each dining table. Beautiful stained glass and clear glass bay windows that showed the beautiful sunlight glistening onto the ocean water. Yes the dining room looked almost heavenly. As Rose and Missy walked into the dining room, Rose began eying a place where they'd sit, and she saw a table that was partially full with patrons sitting there, but there were two seats there available. Rose smiled and pointed at the table._

_Rose: Oh there's a table! Come on Missy, I'm starved. _

_Missy: (looks at Rose with a amused smile) What you didn't eat this morning, Rose? _

_Rose: (laughs and looked at her with a smile) No, I was so busy trying to pack, I hardly had any time to eat, ya mind Missy Martin? (Missy laughs as she playfully pushes Rose away)_

_As Rose and Missy walk over to the table, Rose hardly notices who's sitting there. She looks at Mr. Hanson, sitting across the table from where she's sitting._

_Rose: Um, excuse me, the dining room seems filled, can my friend and I sit here and dine with you all?_

_Hanson: (smiled) Yes, of course, those two chairs are free, so please, sit._

_Rose and Missy sat down and Rose glanced over at who was sitting next to her and immediately she froze. Sitting next to her was Caledon Hockely, he looked slightly different than he had in 1912, he looked more handsome, more handsome than he had in 1912, which Rose found absolutely amazing. He wasn't looking in her direction however, he was turned and talking to Eleanor beside him. Rose gasped almost silently._

_Rose: (low voice) Oh God. (Turned and looked at Missy with panic) Missy, Missy! Change seats with me RIGHT NOW._

_Missy looked at Rose with a confused face._

_Missy: What? Why?_

_Rose: Just do it—NOW._

_Missy: (laughs) Nah ah, tell me why fir—(Rose cut in)_

_Rose: (low whisper voice) Cal that's why! He's sitting right next to me and I don't want him to see me, so please lets SWITCH SEATS!_

_Missy's smiled faded. She knew who Cal was, Rose had told her all about him. Missy immediately got up and switched seats with Rose._

_Sitting across from Rose, Missy, and Cal was the male with the blonde hair and blue eyes—Jack Dawson. He had just been shocked with seeing that he was on the same ship as Caledon Hockley and that Caledon Hockley was sitting across from him, eating breakfast at the same table he was, but now he finds out he's on the same boat as Rose Dawson too? How could he face her? She thought he died. How could he tell her that he somehow survived that night? He sighed with relief at the fact that she wouldn't recognize him. He looked FAR different than he had in 1912, completely unrecognizable—he had to have been, because for the first fifteen minutes he must have been recognizable sitting there, with his wife Liv, Cal hadn't recognized him not once. _

_Hanson: So, how is everyone enjoying the Britannica so far? Hope there aren't any complaints yet? (everyone at the table laughed)_

_Cal: (smiled) No Mr. Hanson, your ship is amazing. Its truly a wonder. _

_Hanson smiled and nodded._

_Hanson: Well thanks, yeah I tried to give it that extra special glamour. (took a sip of his orange juice) Caledon, I've been hearing great things about you now, what have you been doing, since I last saw you a year ago?_

_Cal: (sighed after taking a few sips of his orange juice) Well, I've been working on opening up a shelter for the homeless down on thirty-forth in Main, in New York. _

_Woman sitting at the table: (smiled) Oh what for? Who cares where those awfully pathetic souls live?_

_Cal: (scoffed and looked at Eleanor with an eyebrow raised) Well, I do. I wanted to help them and give back. Every morning and night, I'd drive past them and see them out there—cold, and hungry with nowhere to sleep, and these were men, and women, children— and I wanted to give back and help them. (looked down and blinked heavily) A wise woman once said years—YEARS ago that its better to give than to receive, its better to help others than to take from others, for when you help others, you are becoming the best you, that you can be. (looked up and scoffed and smiled his 'Cal smile' briefly) So that's what I've been doing—helping others, giving back, trying to be the best me I can be. (laughed briefly and shrugged)_

_Both Rose and Jack looked at Cal with utter shock. Rose couldn't believe what she was hearing from Cal. Was this the same man who she was once engaged to? The same man who beat her, who acted snobbish, arrogant, cruel-hearted? Jack stared at Cal while blinking heavily and then looked away, still with a look of shock at what Cal had just said._

_Hanson: (clapped happily) Well, I say well done Hockley, we need more people like you and your wife Eleanor here, giving back to those less fortunate. You're a great man, Cal._

_Cal: (shrugged and briefly smiled) No, I'm no one special, just a man trying to help everyone I can—in some small way._

_Jack almost gasped loudly upon hearing Cal say this. Where was the arrogant, self-vain comment he'd reply back with? Where was all this niceness and generosity coming from? _

_Rose stared at Cal with a bit of surprise. Cal was married now, well she wasn't surprised. She knew he'd collect his millions sooner or later. His wife was quiet pretty to Rose, although she didn't quite hold a candle to Rose. Rose watched as Cal held Eleanor's hand within his, lovingly. That was something Cal never, ever did with Rose, when they sat at the table in front of others. Good GOD, who WAS this man sitting a few feet from Rose? This couldn't be Cal—no way. _

_Another older woman at the table: Well, when are you and Eleanor going to have a little one or two? You two have been married for two years now. _

_Eleanor: (looked at Cal and smiled) Well I want some but then again I—(Cal cuts in)_

_Cal: Well we've been trying but still—no luck as of yet. (looks down and frowns briefly and then looked up and faked a smile) I just—I—(Eleanor cuts in)_

_Eleanor: (sighed and frowned angrily) He still hasn't gotten over—(Cal cut in)_

_Cal: (looked at Eleanor with upset eyes) Eleanor, please, not now, alright? You know that's not it. And this is not the place to discuss that. _

_Eleanor looked away with anger, and the others—minus Jack and Rose, looked like they didn't know how to take Cal and Eleanor's brief disagreeing argument that they had just shared publicly. _

_Missy: Well I can understand the not wanting to rush. Kids are just too much of pain than what their worth._

_**Theme Song: "Rose" ~ Titanic Original Score**_

_Cal looked at Missy, and laughed but immediately stopped laughing and looked frozen when he saw who was sitting beside Missy. Rose looked up and over at Cal and saw Cal staring at her, and she quickly put her head down and pretended to be staring at the china on the table. Good GOD she hoped he hadn't recognized her. Cal frowned and leaned over towards Missy a bit and squinted his eyes, while staring at Rose, trying to fully discover if she was who he thought she was. _

_Cal: Rose? _

_Eleanor's eyes widened and she looked at Cal with an eyebrow raised._

_Rose didn't respond to Cal, she still kept looking down at the china._

_Cal: Rose? Rose—Dawson? _

_Rose sighed and briefly closed her eyes and looked up at Cal, with a disappointed expression._

_Rose: (without enthusiasm) Hello Caledon. _

_Cal gasped almost loudly, while still staring at her with shock. He blinked heavily. His heart began racing fast. He couldn't believe it, he couldn't believe she was sitting right there in front of him. Jack looked at both Cal and Rose with a slightly upset look. He knew it wouldn't be long before they both recognized him. Jack couldn't have that, no, he couldn't. Although Jack still loved Rose—dearly, very dearly, he knew if Rose found out he was not dead but indeed alive, only horror and chaos would come from that. And what would happen if Cal discovered Jack was still alive? Would Cal still want revenge for him (Jack) taking Rose from him? Jack was sure the outcome in both situations would be prove to be chaotic, horrible and possibly even deadly…_

_TO BE CONTINUED…._

_Tomorrow_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Theme Song: "Alexander's Ragtime Band - I Salonisti" ~ Titanic Original Score **_

Cal scoffed and smiled with a surprised smile.

Cal: My God, you're alive. This is amazing. And—and you look as amazing as you did ten years ago.

Rose blinked up at him and then away.

Rose: Thank you. How—um, how are you?

Cal: (stared at her smiling) I'm great, I—(Mr. Hanson cut in)

Hanson: Um, I'm sorry, but could you take your conversation away from the table. It seems rather personal and we don't discuss personal talk during breakfast.

Cal looked at Hanson with a raised eyebrow and scoffed and looked away at Rose and briefly smiled.

Rose sighed with a frustrated look and got up from the table. Missy grabbed Rose's hand.

Missy: Rose, are you ACTUALLY going to talk to that—woman beater?

Rose sighed with a brief smile.

Rose: Its alright, its nothing he can do to hurt me now. I've learned to be strong, thanks to Jack.

Missy scoffed and briefly smiled and shook her head.

Rose stood up as Cal stood up and looked at Eleanor.

Cal: (low voice) I'll be back, sweetpea.

Eleanor gave Cal a look that he knew was telling him she was displeased with him going off to talk to Rose.

Cal and Rose walked away a few feet from the dining area, but still in plain view of Jack, who was sitting at the dining room table watching them. Cal sighed and nodded while looking Rose up and down.

Cal: Wow, you look—stunning, Rose.

Rose: (looked away with apparent agitation and nodded) Thank you Cal. So again, how's life been for you?

Cal: (sighed and nodded with a brief smile) Great, um, I'm married now. My wife Eleanor—(Rose cut in)

Rose: Yes (glances back over to the table at Eleanor with an eyebrow raised) I saw her. She's pretty. So I take it you collected your father's million, marrying her?

Cal looked at Rose with a offended look and looked away and blinked heavily. He looked back at Rose and faked a brief smile.

Cal: Um, actually I collected it with my first wife, Danielle but then she and I divorced and I married Eleanor. So (nodded and shrugged) That's it.

Cal reached forth to hug Rose and Rose backed away quickly and looked at Cal with suspicion.

Rose: Cal NO. Alright? Things have changed—its been ten years—(Cal cut in)

Cal: No, (laughs briefly) no I know Rose. I wasn't trying to make a move on you or anything. I—I've changed to a lot.

Rose: (says coldly with an eyebrow raised) Oh? How so?

Cal: (looked down and looked back up at her) I'm no longer violent towards women, I think my anger has calmed down greatly, and I—I have more of a humble attitude towards people and things now. Titanic—what happened on Titanic has changed me so much. I'm not that same man anymore, Rose.

Rose stared into his eyes, deeply. She knew he was telling the truth. She could always decipher the truth with Cal by looking into his eyes, his eyes never lied—even when he did. Rose looked away from Cal and scoffed and smiled.

Rose: That's great Cal, I'm truly happy for you. I really am.

Cal reached forth and hugged her lightly and she lightly and hesitantly hugged him back.

Cal: So where is Jack? Is he at home while you're on here or is he in one of the rooms upstairs or—(stops and shrugs) Any little ones for you two by now?

Rose looked down with a true look of sadness and blinked heavily. She could feel the tears filling her eyes already.

Rose: Cal, he—he didn't make it. We—we made it as far as in the water, waiting for a boat, but he died.

Cal's face immediately expressed a expression Rose had never seen from him before. It was a look of sympathy and sadness.

Cal: Oh Rose, truly I'm sorry. (Rose looked at Cal and gave him a look of disbelief in his sympathetic response) No, Rose, I—I mean it, I am. Since Titanic, I've had a lot of time to think and I'm glad he was there for you and that he saved you from me. I was a—MONSTER back then and he saved you from me, and he was a great guy. I'm glad he was there for you in the time he did, also, he helped me see how much of a monster I really was. (frowned a bit) Rose, I'm sorry he's gone.

Rose once again could tell by his eyes that the truth was being told from him. She closed her eyes and frowned slightly.

Rose: (low sad voice) I loved him so much, Cal. Sometimes I miss him so much, some days are harder than most, but I'm—I've moved on. Its what he would want.

Cal: (looked at her with sympathy) He's still with you though Rose. So don't be too sad, hmm?

Rose looked at Cal with more disbelief and now surprise. She couldn't believe Cal said something like that. CAL—CALEDON HOCKLEY.

Rose nodded and scoffed with a brief smile.

Rose: My God, you have changed Hockley. (Rose and Cal laughed)

Cal: (sighed) Well, I think we should go back to the table now. I don't know about you but I haven't eaten all morning and I'm starved. (Rose laughed)

Rose: You too huh? I haven't eaten either. I was telling my friend Missy that before we walked into the dining room.

Cal: Oh you bought a friend on board too?

Rose: (smiled briefly) Yes, her name is Missy, we've been friends for three years now and I'm the aunt to her daughter. She and I met when we were doing theater together in New York.

Cal: (looked at Rose and gasped and smiled) Rose! You became an actress? How wonderful!

Rose looked at Cal and laughed at his sudden happiness over her being an actress.

Rose: Well, yes, I set out to do what I always wanted to do.

Cal put his arm around Rose's shoulder and hugged her to him briefly and laughed.

Cal: That's great Rose. I'm so happy for you.

Rose: (smiled) Thank you.

As Rose and Cal went back to sit down at the table, Jack kept his eyes on Rose. However, he wasn't too let down by the fact that not once did she glance over at him. Of course she wouldn't. she had no idea who he was. Eleanor looked at Cal coldly as he sat back down at the table.

Eleanor: (coldly) So, did you make up for lost time with your ex-fiancée?

Cal sighed and frowned deeply with tiredness of Eleanor's paranoia.

Cal: Eleanor, sweetheart please, don't be like that. We were just talking. Alright?

Eleanor: (coldly in a low voice) Please you were doing MORE than just talking with her. I know it. (said in almost a loud voice) My father was right, I should have never married you, you're a lying bastard.

Eleanor rolled her eyes at Cal and Cal looked at her with a hurt expression. Cal looked at everyone at the table with an embarrassed look and smiled briefly, before looking down at his plate and shifting his food around with his fork. However, both Rose and Jack heard what Eleanor said, as did the others at the table.

Rose looked at Cal with a small bit of sympathy. She couldn't believe he was letting Eleanor talk to him like that, but maybe he had changed, if he allowed that type of down talking.

}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}

_**Theme Song: "Get Out" ~ Jojo**_

After breakfast, Cal and Eleanor had walked back to their staterooms, but Cal was angry, and Eleanor could tell by his silence and rolling of the eyes facial expressions. As they walked into their room and Cal closed the door. He leaned up against the door and stared at her, while she sat on the bed and took off her shoes.

Cal: Why did you do that Eleanor?

Eleanor: (coldly) Do what Cal?

Cal: Do what—do what, you KNOW what Eleanor! Why do you always HAVE to put me down like that? I'm your husband and you talk down to me like I'm—like I'm nothing.

Eleanor: Oh Cal, (stopped and scoffed and shook her head) You're so damn foolish. Maybe its because of you. If you weren't drooling mentally over that Rose—Dawson! I mean good GOD Caledon, it was so obvious at breakfast, that it was almost disgusting!

Cal scoffed and frowned deeply.

Cal: Oh Eleanor, don't do this! Don't start it! I haven't seen her in ten years—TEN! And so when I saw her, I was a bit happy! So what! How many times do I have to tell you, I love you and ONLY YOU!

Eleanor: Really Cal! REALLY! Then how come every night, when you go to sleep, you DREAM of Rose!

Cal looked at her with a angry frown of confusion.

Eleanor: Oh don't give me that look Cal! I read your journal! All your journal entries are filled with entries about your dreams you've had about her! You're a cheater Cal!

Cal sighed and looked down and briefly closed his eyes.

Cal: Eleanor. Those are JUST journal entries. If I wanted Rose, I could have asked to make a move on her today but I didn't, because I am with you. I LOVE you Eleanor. Please believe me. Alright? I love you—YOU.

Cal hugged Eleanor but Eleanor didn't hug him back, she didn't hug him for many reasons, reasons that she knew that if Cal found out about, he'd leave her in a heartbeat…

_**Theme Song: "The Dream" ~ Titanic Soundtrack**_

Rose sat in her stateroom, while Missy was out taking a walk on the deck. Rose lied back on the bed and her mind instantly thought of Jack, and how if Jack had lived, they'd be together right then, laughing, talking, enjoying The Majestic's ship's pleasures. Why oh why did he have to die? Why couldn't he have held on just a little while longer? As she thought of this, she broke into severe tears. They were tears that seemed to come like a flooding river that just wouldn't stop. She missed Jack—dearly. She loved him, she wanted him back. Yes he made her promise to go on without him, but how could she really? When Jack was the first and only man she ever really loved—well besides Cal, she did love Cal once, but that time had passed when he started hitting her and controlling her. She realized she was crying so hard that she was starting to develop a headache. She quickly forced herself to stop crying, and as she wiped her tears away with her trembling hand, she got up off the bed and walked to the door of the room, opened it and walked out. As she walked down the hall to the deck, she still felt her emotions raging within her, she still felt like crying—crying more and more. As she was wiping more tears away, she immediately bumped into a man with blond hair and blue eyes, in a well tailored expensive suit, holding a glass of wine in hand. The man was Jack. The wine had spilled all over his suit. Rose gasped and the man stopped and stared at her. Rose looked up at Jack and smiled briefly.

Rose: Oh I—I'm sorry. (laughed and looked up at Jack and her smile faded)

Jack: (quickly looked with his head down, so she wouldn't see his face) Oh—oh its alright, good day miss.

Jack tried to move past Rose but Rose grabbed his arm and stopped him and stared at him with a DEEP frown of confusion.

Jack stopped and sighed and became antsy and fidgety with nervousness. He looked at her and realized she was staring at him. He began to look very nervous. He couldn't have Rose to recognize him. Rose stared at him with careful, careful observation. She then gasped LOUDLY.

Rose: (looked at Jack as if she had seen a ghost) Oh my God—OH MY GOD—Ja—Jack? Jack?

Jack sighed and looked down with a angry frown. Damn, she knew. He knew she knew. What was he going to do?

TO BE CONTINUED

Tomorrow…..


	3. Chapter 3

Jack sighed and looked at Rose with a guilty look.

Jack: (low voice) Hello Rose.

Rose gasped with tears filling her eyes. Rose immediately hugged Jack and Jack briefly closed his eyes and frowned briefly.

Rose pushed back away from him gently and stared at him with a hurt look.

Rose: You've been alive? All this time? Jack—(Scoffed and shook her head) Why am I just knowing of it? Why didn't you tell me?

Jack sighed and frowned and shook his head. He took her hand and led her down the hallway, in the direction of the outside deck of the ship. As Rose was being led, she thought how she couldn't help to be upset with Jack—furious, to be exact. I mean he was alive—STILL alive—all this time, all these years. How could he not look for her? Find her? Did he truly love her like he said he did? Jack led her to two side by side chairs on the deck and sat down with her. Rose yanked her hand away quickly and looked at him with a bit of upset.

Rose: (coldly) So why didn't you tell me, Jack?

Jack: (sighed) Rose, for the first eight years, I was in a coma after I was rescued. I was told I was rescued from the water, the next morning after Titanic sunk and I was rushed to the hospital, but I never regained consciousness, and so I was in a coma—for eight years.

Rose frowned with sympathy and took hold of Jack's hand and held it.

Rose: Oh Jack. I'm so sorry.

Jack: (looked away and nodded while blinking heavily and then looked back at her) And then when I did regain consciousness in 1919, I had complete amnesia. I didn't know who I was, what my name is, I didn't remember anything of my life before the coma, and this wonderful nurse named Calista. She took care of me, Rose, for four years and well—(stopped and took in a deep breath and frowned briefly) well, Rose she and I fell in love and I—married her. We've been married for four years now.

Rose dropped his hand immediately and felt her heart drop from within her as well. She blinked heavily at him.

Jack: I still had a desire to draw and such though. I guess it was parts of the old me coming back to my memory—and with Calista's help, I made a career out of my drawings and made a lot of money from it, under the new name I was given—Bradley Thomason; I was featured in a lot of galleries, and I'm famously known in New York and Paris, for my work as Bradley Thomason, but, it wasn't until two years ago that I found out who I really was—Jack Dawson, but by then I was married to Calista and well—she's carrying my child.

Rose gasped and nodded with a even more surprised look.

Rose: Oh, oh I see, so well—(stopped and looked down with a frown) well your life has turned out great then.

Rose still continued to look down and frowned. Jack looked at her with sadness, sympathy and even a bit of guilt.

Jack: I'm so, SO sorry Rose.

Rose: (nodded while still looking down) Do you love her Jack?

Jack looked down briefly and looked up at Rose with a almost blank expression.

Jack: Yeah Rose, I do. I really do. I—I'm sorry Rose.

Rose quickly stood up and looked away from Jack with a very hurt expression. She nodded.

Rose: Very well, Jack, I understand, truly I do. Congratulations on you being an expecting father. That's great news.

Rose turned and walked away quickly and Jack immediately stood up.

Jack: Rose! Wait!

Rose ignored him and continued walking away, as she walked, she broke into severe tears. She felt like such a fool, for hugging him when she first saw him, even for holding on to his memory all these years, when here he had married someone else. She felt like her heart had been ripped out from her. As she walked back inside the ship, towards her stateroom, she cried loudly, and as she walked into her stateroom, she closed the door and fell down onto her bed and cried harder, she cried until she felt she couldn't cry any longer…

}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}

_**Theme Song: "Come Undone" ~ Duran Duran**_

Cal had awakened in bed, after falling asleep, after making love with Eleanor and making up with her, over their last argument and as he looked to the side of him, he saw she was nowhere in sight. He sat up and looked all around the room with a confused expression.

Cal: Eleanor? (he looked to his left and his right and scoffed) Eleanor?

Cal got up from bed and put on a robe he had sitting on the chair beside the bed and walked into the bathroom in the room and looked all around inside.

Cal: Eleanor?

Cal scoffed again and shook his head as he took of his robe and decided to shower and get dressed, so he could go down into the dining room and grab him something to eat. He figured Eleanor was already down in the dining room and that was the reason she wasn't in the room. Boy was he wrong—SO wrong.

~ Later ~

Cal walked out of his stateroom, after showering and dressing and he walked down the hall, on his way to the dining room. As he turned the corner of the hallway, he stopped and became almost as a deer in headlights as he saw what was in front of him. It was Eleanor in the arms, of another man—lovingly. The man was tall, slender and looked a little like Jimmy Stewart, with his dark, wavy black hair and bright, blue eyes. Cal stepped back a few feet, so they wouldn't see him, but so he could still see what was going on.

Eleanor wrapped her arms around the man and passionately kissed him, and the man pushed her hard up against the wall and rubbed his hands all over her body seductively. The man pushed Eleanor away lightly and smiled at her.

Man: Did you take care of that little problem, Eleanor?

Eleanor thought for a second and then gasped and smiled.

Eleanor: Ohhh, yes. (laughed) I went before I boarded and got an abortion. Caledon never even knew.

Man: (laughed and hugged her happily and then kissed her) Very good, my dear. I don't know what I'd do, if I had to share you with that Caledon's god-awful baby in your stomach.

Eleanor: (smiled) Well you know, the only child I want in my wound is YOUR child.

Eleanor and the man laughed and they kissed each other passionately.

Eleanor: And after I just collect a little more of Cal's money, I can leave him and we can be together. (sighed with a smile) FINALLY, he can HAVE his Rose, I'll have you AND his money.

The man and Eleanor laughed.

Man: THAT'S my girl.

The man and Eleanor kissed again passionately.

Cal stepped further back and turned back around and began to feel dizzy, lightheaded. He felt tears clouding his eyes. He immediately walked back to his stateroom and went inside and slammed the door shut. He began pacing back and forth and immediately he felt rage creeping up inside him. He couldn't believe this, his wife, Eleanor was cheating on him and not only cheating on him, but she aborted their baby? A baby that Cal didn't even know about. UNBELIEVABLE, she had been pregnant for God knows how long and she just aborted it, and had Cal thinking she wasn't pregnant. How could she deceive him like that? Cal yelled out in anger repeatedly, as he began grabbing things off the shelves in the room and violently throwing them to the floor, he began turning over tables and just throwing around everything in the room, in anger. He finally fell down on the floor beside his bed and broke into severe, loud tears. He was crying so hard, he could feel his heartbeat in his head, pumping, hard. How could Eleanor do this to him? He loved her, and gave her everything, and he, not ONCE hit her or verbally or mentally or even emotionally abused her like he did with Rose, so why would she do this to him? Could it have been? Could it have been that she only married him for money? That she used him? The more he thought on this, the more he cried, and cried, and cried, and cried and cried….

~ Later ~

_**Theme Song: "Too Late" ~ JoJo**_

Eleanor walked back into the stateroom she shared with Cal, an hour later. She saw Cal sitting on the sofa, looking down at the floor, in deep thought. She faked a smile and sat down beside him and kissed him on the cheek.

Eleanor: You're up darling, finally.

Cal looked up at her with his very red, and puffy eyes from crying for the past hour. He blinked heavily at her.

Cal: (low voice) I'm trying to decide what to do with you, Eleanor.

Eleanor looked at him with confusion. She laughed a bit and scoffed.

Eleanor: What do you mean?

Cal looked away from her and shook his head and then jumped up and grabbed her by the arm violently and pulled her up to her feet. She gasped loudly and looked at him with fear.

Eleanor: Cal! What are you doing!

Cal pulled her closer to him, violently.

Cal: You—you—you bitch! You accuse me of cheating on you and YOU'RE the one cheating on me and then—(stopped and briefly closed his eyes and sighed) Then you have an abortion with our child! OUR CHILD ELEANOR!

Cal pushed her HARD down to the floor. Eleanor looked up at him with a deep frown of anger. She stood up quickly as he began pacing angrily back and forth in front of her.

Eleanor: You're DAMN right I'm cheating on you! All you care about is that whore Rose! You always have! And you know it! Its always been you and Rose! 

Cal: That's BULLSHIT Eleanor! I NEVER, EVER cheated on you! I didn't CHEAT on you with Rose! (scoffed and frowned) GOD! I just saw her for the first time in TEN years this morning, but you—YOU have been cheating on me, even before we even got ON this boat apparently!

Cal stopped and looked at her with tears in his eyes.

Cal: (between tears) Why Eleanor? WHY? I LOVED you. I didn't—I—I didn't hit you or do—any of the things I did with Rose with you, so why did you DO this to me, Eleanor?

Eleanor looked at him with coldness.

Eleanor: I NEVER loved you, Cal. You were just a tool that I needed. (shrugged carelessly) sorry Cal, that's just the way it is.

Cal frowned as tears streamed from his eyes. He couldn't believe she was saying such a harsh thing to him. His anger had reached full point. He walked over to her and punched her hard in the face. As she winced with pain and fell to the floor, he began kicking her hard in the stomach with his foot, repeatedly in rage. He then grabbed her arms violently and dragged her to the door of the room, violently. She began kicking and fighting to get free.

Eleanor: (between severe tears) Cal! No! NO!

Cal opened the door of the room and picked her up in his arms, as she was kicking and fighting to get free, he then threw her out of the room, and up against the wall across from the room.

Cal: (between tears) And don't come back in here, you fucking whore!

Cal slammed the door shut as Eleanor jumped up and ran back to the door and began pounding on the door repeatedly.

Eleanor: (between tears) Cal! Cal open the door! Cal! Cal! You CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! CAL! 

Cal sat down on the floor by his bed and broke into severe tears again…..

}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}

_**Theme Song: "Songe D' Automne" ~ Titanic Orchestra Band**_

Cal was sitting in at the bar in the bar/restaurant area of the ship, drinking wine bottle after wine bottle of wine. he was drowning his depression and sorrows in wine. He felt like his whole life was over, with Eleanor cheating on him. He was almost finishing his second one. As he was about to order a third, when he saw Rose walk in the bar, he stared at her with more sadness. She was yet another woman that had left him in his life. He was beginning to think his life was just filled with misery and heartbreak, with all three of the women in his life leaving him—Rose, Danielle and Eleanor. As he ordered a third bottle of wine, and the bartender gave him the bottle, he saw Rose sit in a stool next to him.

Rose: What are you doing in here, Cal?

Cal looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

Rose: (scoffed and laughed) Its just that its dinner time in the dining room, I thought you'd be in there with the other first class patrons.

Cal shrugged as he took some gulps of his bottled wine.

Cal: (low voice) No, fuck dinner with first class.

Rose looked at him with surprise. She'd never seen him talk like that before.

Cal: (low voice) Where's your friend—Missy? Why aren't YOU two in first class?

Rose: Well, she's found some cute gentleman that she ditched me for. (laughed briefly) She promised to spend time with me later. (laughed again which then turned to light crying)

Rose put her head down on the bar in front of her and broke into tears. Cal looked at her with a confused look and blinked heavily.

Cal: Ro—Rose, are you crying? What's wrong?

Rose looked up and began wiping her tears away but more were still coming.

Rose: (between tears) Jack's alive.

Cal looked at Rose with surprise.

Rose: (between tears) I didn't know until I saw him earlier. He had been in a coma for ten years and then when he woke up with amnesia, he got married and now he and his wife are having a child together. And—and he's even some New York and Paris famous artist. (laughed which turned into crying again) I—I can't believe it. (between tears) I lost him Cal. He's married to someone else.

Rose covered her face with her hands and Cal looked at her sympathetically.

Cal: Wow Rose, I'm sorry.

Cal hugged her lightly and briefly.

Cal: Your story sounds worst than mine's with Eleanor.

Rose: (with a teary voice) What happened with you and Eleanor?

Cal: She—(stopped and sighed with a deep frown) she is cheating on me, I found out earlier, she apparently has been cheating on me for months now, she had to have been, and—(stopped and talked between tears) and she was pregnant with my child but I didn't know it and she had an abortion with it, because she didn't want a child with me but with whoever this man is that's she cheating with. She—she was using me all this time, Rose.

Cal looked away as tears streamed. Before he knew it, he was breaking into light tears. Rose looked at him with the same sympathy, he looked at her with.

Rose: My God, Cal. That's horrible, I'm SO, SO sorry, Cal, honestly. She—she's a monster for doing that to you.

Cal: (between tears) I—I don't understand, Rose. I—I didn't hit her, I didn't control her like I did with you. I did everything I could to be the perfect husband so why did she do this to me? Why?

Cal broke into more tears and Rose hugged him to her closely.

Rose: I—I don't know, Cal. Maybe she's just evil—cruel. Either way, she doesn't deserve you, if you did everything you were to do as a husband for her.

Cal pushed away from Rose lightly and wiped his tears away before taking more gulps of his wine.

Cal: (sighed with a shaky voice) This is absolutely dreadful, here you and I are, both heartbroken because we lost the ones we loved and—(stopped and scoffed) wow how fate is so cruel to us.

Rose looked at Cal and looked away and nodded as tears streamed. Rose snatched the wine bottle Cal had been drinking away and began drinking several gulps of it herself. Cal looked at her with an eyebrow raised. He laughed briefly.

Cal: Well, I thought I could drink, but then here you are—(stopped and took the wine bottle from her and smiled) you're about to finish off the bottle in what—three gulps?

Cal and Rose laughed.

Cal took more gulps from the wine bottle and smiled briefly.

Cal: How about I order us both another bottle and we sit here and drown our sorrows in alcohol, hmm?

Rose laughed bitterly.

Rose: Sounds like a plan to me. Let's drink to us being left by the ones we love, heartbroken and depressed.

Cal nodded.

Cal: Here, here.

Cal motions for the bartender to bring two wine bottles for him and Rose to drink….

}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}

_**Theme Song: "Maple Leaf Rag" ~ Titanic Soundtrack**_

It was about an hour later and Cal and Rose had finished about three more bottle together, and that was going to be the end of it for them, because the bartender cut them off to having any more drinks, and with that, Cal and Rose walked into Cal's stateroom, laughing together about some joke Cal had made and apparently they were very drunk. As they walked into Cal's room, Rose stopped in the middle of the room and looked at everything that was thrown across the room everywhere with a surprised look. Cal closed the door behind him as he came fully inside the room, wine bottle that was still half full in his hand. He took several sips and laughed briefly.

Cal: Sorry, my anger came back when I found out about Eleanor. That's why the room looks like this, but before this, I hadn't had a rage since—well since 1914 before mother died.

Rose looked at Cal with surprise.

Rose: Your mother died, Cal?

Cal nodded and took more sips of his wine as he sat on the sofa.

Cal: Yes, it—her death was what made me decide to become a better person than what I was. She refused to see me at the hospital, on her deathbed, apparently because she felt I had grown so much like my abusive, controlling father and she hated my father and refused to see me. It—it hurt me SO much, Rose. I loved my mother, I loved her more than I loved my—father and she didn't even want me to say goodbye to her. (said between light tears) She died without me getting to say goodbye. From then on, I promised to change, to be a better person than the snobbish, arrogant, controlling, temper-filled person I was—for her—in heaven.

Cal looked down and quickly wiped tears away and Rose smiled briefly at him and hugged him.

Rose: (low voice) I know she must be happy with you and proud in heaven, Cal.

Cal looked at her and slowly nodded.

Cal: I hope so.

Rose leaned forward and kissed him passionately, and at first he let her but then he pushed her away and looked at her with a smirk and an eyebrow raised.

Cal: Wait Rose Dawson, what are you doing? You'd rather jump into the icy waters than kiss me, remember? (scoffed and laughed)

Cal stood up and took more sips of his bottled wine. Rose stood up and laughed, he could tell she was completely drunk, but then again, so was he. She took his hand into hers.

Rose: Right, but that was before—Caledon Hockely. And its just Rose now—no more Dawson, he (said in an angry, bitter tone) he LEFT me for that—Calista woman. (rolled her eyes away from Cal)

Cal looked at her with a confused look.

Cal: (scoffed and smirked) No, no you're drunk, I'm—way beyond drunk and we're not doing this. You'll only regret it in the morning, Rose.

Rose laughed and looked at him with her glassy, drunk eyes and smirked.

Rose: I can NOT believe you, Cal. Here I am—offering myself to you and you're turning me down. You must not have wanted me like you said you did.

Cal looked at her with an eyebrow raised and smiled briefly.

Cal: I did and I—do. I do want you, Rose.

Rose walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him and smiled.

Rose: Well here I am, what are you waiting for? I have nothing to lose since—since Jack doesn't want me any more and neither do you, since Eleanor left you.

Rose hugged him tightly and he hugged her back and felt a strong passion and emotion overwhelm him, he did want her—badly. Most of it was coming from love, the rest from just pure "wanting". He slid his wedding band off his finger and dropped it to the floor and lightly pushed her back and passionately kissed her, he kissed her full, strong emotion. He picked her up in his arms and carried her over to the bed and lied her on the bed and made love to her…


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews from everyone, please keep reading and reviewing, it is greatly appreciated!**_

_**The next morning:**_

Rose had left early that morning before Cal had awakened, she needed to clear her mind from the hung-over headache she was feeling from the night before, of heavy drinking. When she came back in Cal's state room, she saw the doors to the outside balcony of Cal's room was open. Rose walked into the balcony and saw a reminiscent scene from Titanic, of the morning when she gave the speech to Cal about her not being his manservant. There was the table in the middle of the balcony, with food, cups of coffee on it, plates, forks, spoons, etc., and there was Cal—all dressed, standing over the balcony ledge, staring down into his cup of coffee he had in hand. Rose walked over to him and gently touched his shoulder.

Rose: (low voice) Good morning.

Cal: (looked at her and smiled) Good morning. Thanks for cleaning up the room for me.

Rose scoffed and smiled.

Rose: You're welcome. Last night, you—you um—(stopped and frowned) you said you loved me while we were um—(stopped and frowned again and shook her head) Did you mean it, Cal?

Cal: (looked away from her and nodded) Yes I—did, Rose. (looked down and shrugged) I suppose Eleanor was half right. (looked up and into her eyes) I NEVER stopped loving you Rose, even after you spit at me and said you'd rather be with Jack than me, remember?

Rose looked down and laughed briefly.

Cal: I always loved you—its just now I have a better understanding of HOW to love, than with the cruel, abusive way I did it before.

Rose stared at him as he looked away, back down into his coffee.

Cal: (low voice) But, I—I know you were drunk last night and probably didn't mean to—sleep with me, if you want to go, you can. I won't stop you this time.

Rose blinked heavily at him and took hold of his hand and held it. She smiled briefly at him.

Rose: If I wanted to go, I could've been gone minutes ago, Cal.

Rose kissed him on the cheek lightly. He looked at her and scoffed.

Cal: I tell you one thing, I woke up this morning with a enormous headache. Like the size of the iceberg that sunk the Titanic.

Both Cal and Rose laughed.

Rose: Have you ever seen me perform in one of my plays in New York? I doubt it.

Cal: No, I haven't. You're a stage actress too? (scoffed and smiled) Wow, Rose. You are talented.

Rose: Well there just so happens, there's a theater on this ship, for people to watch shows and plays while they're on the ship. How about you and I go down to the theater and I sing one of the numbers from one of my plays for you?

Cal looked at scoffed and smirked.

Cal: I'd love that, Rose! I'd love to hear you sing and perform.

Rose took his hand and pulled him away towards her and smirked.

Rose: Great! Let's go. C'mon.

}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}

Cal had sat in the front seat of the theater, while Rose was on the stage, dancing to the tune "All That Jazz" from the from the Play Chicago. She was dancing perfectly too, just like a real pro on a Broadway stage. Cal looked at her with awe and amazement and surprise. For all the years he knew her, he never knew she had such talent, and then she began to sing.

Rose: (sings beautifully) Come on babe, why don't we paint the town? And all that jazz. I'm gonna rouge my knees and push my stockings down, and all that jazz, start the car, I know a whoopee spot, where the gin is cold and the piano's hot, and all that—JAZZ.

Rose had ran down to where Cal was and grabbed him by the hands and led him up on stage. He scoffed and smirked.

Cal: Oh no Rose, I don't dance.

Rose: (laughed) Well, today you do, now come on. I remember you used to like show tunes.

Rose smiled and he laughed.

Cal: (sings perfectly) So lick your hair and wear your buckle shoes, and all that jazz. I hear that Father Dip is gonna blow the blues, and all that jazz. Hold on hun', we're gonna bunny hut, I bought some aspirin—(Rose cuts in)

Rose: (sings perfectly) In case you shake a part and wanna a brand new start to do that jazz.

Cal danced minimally around the stage with Rose perfectly as if he too belonged on a Broadway stage.

Cal: (sings perfectly) Come on babe, why don't we paint the town, and all that jazz! I'm gonna rouge my knees and roll my stockings down, and all that jazz!

Rose: (sings beautifully) Start the car, I know a whoopee spot, where the gin is cold and the piano's hot, it's just a noisy hall where there's a nightly brawl and all—that—Jazz.

Rose danced around the stage with Cal, to the music.

Rose: (sings perfectly) No I'm no one's wife, but oh I love my life and all that—JAZZ!

Cal and Rose laughed as the music stopped.

Cal: That was a lot of fun, Rose. Honestly, I didn't know you were that talented.

Rose nodded and smiled and sat on the edge of the stage, and Cal sat beside her.

Rose: Well, a lot has changed in ten years, Cal. You have an amazing voice, too though. You should be acting and singing with me in show business.

Cal: (shrugged and laughed briefly) Well—maybe.

Cal stared at her with his signature suave smirk.

Cal: I know one thing, you're still beautiful, that hasn't changed.

Rose looked at Cal and smiled. She leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. He looked at her and scoffed and smiled with a raised eyebrow.

Cal: What was that for? I mean you haven't been drinking this morning, have you, Rose?

Rose: (scoffed and smiled briefly) No, I—last night was amazing, Cal. I think last night and this morning was the greatest time I've ever spent with you in my time I've known you.

Cal looked down and then looked back up at Rose and took her hand and held it and stared at her seriously.

Cal: (said warmly) I love you Rose.

Rose smiled and scoffed and looked down

Cal: When we get off this ship in Southampton, will you—(stopped and blinked heavily and frowned a bit) I mean, would you like to come with me? Maybe to dinner and a cinema or a play?

Rose looked at Cal and laughed heartily. She couldn't believe Cal was asking her out—politely. He never did that the first time they met. The first time, he just literally TOLD her that they were going out and where. Cal scoffed and looked away and shook his head.

Cal: Rose if you didn't want to go, you could've just said no, not laugh at me. (looked offended and glanced at her and then looked away)

Rose (stared at her with a serious expression): That's not why I was laughing, I was laughing because you've never ASKED me anything before, ever in the time I've known you. You've just always told me things—ordered me to do things. I'm surprised you actually asked.

Cal: (laughed briefly) Well, I told you I've changed.

Rose: (smiled briefly) You indeed have. (nodded) Yes I'd love to come with you to dinner and a cinema, Cal.

Cal smiled happily like what it looked like to Rose, was a giddy school boy who just got a yes to go out with his crush.

Cal: Great, I'm glad Rose.

Cal leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek and when she turned to face him, he kissed her on the lips—passionately, and she followed through with the kiss as well, kissing him back with strong emotion, she hadn't felt since—well since she had kissed Jack. She then pushed him away and scoffed and smiled briefly.

Rose: Oh! I promised I'd go see Missy this morning for breakfast and I forgot all about it. Um, Cal, say we'll see each other around noon?

Cal nodded with a smile.

Cal: Sounds great with me, I look forward to seeing you then, sweet pea.

Rose stood up and smiled. She hadn't heard him call her sweet pea in—years. It felt different now though. It felt more genuine than it had before. Rose leaned down and kissed him on the lips briefly.

Rose: See you at noon.

Cal nodded and waved as she hurriedly left the theatre. He sighed and smiled as he shook his head. He couldn't believe it, he actually had Rose back, and this time he was going to make himself do right by her, no more abuse, no more controlling behavior. He was going to treat her as if she were the only thing in his world that mattered, because to be truthfully honest, at that moment, in his heart and mind, she was.

]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

~ Later ~

Rose walked into the stateroom she shared with Missy and saw Missy sitting on the sofa in the room, in front of an easel, painting a beautiful abstract painting, while sipping a glass of wine. When Missy saw her, she smiled.

Missy: THERE you are. I was wondering whether I had lost you on this ship. Where you run off to for hours—and hours? (laughed)

Rose sat beside Missy on the sofa and looked at her with a nervous smile. Rose was nervous about telling Missy about her and Cal. Rose knew how Missy felt about Cal—Missy hated Cal because of the way he treated her (Rose), so Rose knew this wasn't going to be easy.

Rose: (sighed) Missy, I have to tell you something.

Missy: (between sipping her wine) Sure, darling, tell away.

Rose: (sighed with a brief smile) I—I spent the night and most of this morning with—with um—Cal.

Missy looked at Rose as if Rose had went totally crazy.

Missy: You WHAT? YOU WHAT!

Rose sighed and stood up and began pacing back and forth. She cared a lot about what Missy thought about her decisions because Missy had been her very close friend for nine years.

Rose: Oh Missy, its—it's different now. CAL'S different now. He's changed. And—and I'm not saying anything's set in stone but we're taking it slow and going to try courting slowly—again.

Missy stood up and looked at Rose and shook her head at Rose.

Missy: And just what do you think Jack would think about this if he knew you were back with the man who used to beat and control you—(Rose cut in)

Rose: (coldly with anger) He IS alive. (Missy looked at her confusingly) I saw him this morning. He's on the ship too. (Missy gasped and Rose nodded) He was in a coma from being in that icy waters, he was in a coma for eight years or so and then the last two years after the coma, he developed amnesia, and married some—woman, who took care of him during the two years and when he finally remembered who he was, it was too late. He—(stopped and looked down and frowned) he already was in love with the woman and now—well now they have a child coming. (frowned more but briefly) its too late for him and I—all the time when I was holding on to him, he was—well he was with someone else. (looked up and shrugged)

Missy: Rose (sighed and frowned) I'm so sorry about Jack. Are you sure he doesn't still want to be with you?

Rose: Missy, Jack is married and expecting a child! And—and he told me he loves her. It's too late. But on the flip side, Cal asked me to dinner and a cinema once we arrive in Southampton.

Missy gritted her teeth and shook her head.

Missy: Rose, are you SURE you can trust Cal now though? I mean with all he did to you?

Rose sighed and looked down and nodded slowly.

Rose: I was with him earlier, Missy. I can feel a change in him. He's not the same man anymore. I know it. Besides we're taking it slowly, one step at a time and to be honest—(stopped and scoffed and smiled briefly) I loved being with him today—the way he was acting—last night and this morning. I really enjoyed being with him. I—I don't know, it feels different this time. (smiled nervously at her) Please say you're happy for me.

Missy scoffed and walked over and hugged Rose and laughed.

Missy: Of course, you're my friend, just—be careful alright? Please.

Rose: (sighed) I promise, Missy.

Missy: Are you sure you're alright about Jack?

Rose looked at Missy and nodded slowly.

Rose: Yeah, a lot, it still hurts but—but eventually I'll heal. I have to. A lot of help came from Cal this morning—and last night.

Missy gasped and laughed loudly and Rose laughed.

Missy: Oh you naughty girl! (laughed)

Rose laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

~Later ~

_**Theme Song: "Humours of Caledon" ~ Titanic Original Score **_

Cal had went down to the florist on the ship and had bought a dozen white lilies for Rose. He knew they were her favorite. As he was walking back up to his stateroom, he saw her walking in his direction. When he saw her, he quickly hid the lilies behind his back, she saw him but didn't see the lillies. She stepped in front of him and touched his arm and smiled.

Rose: There you are. I went to your room and you weren't there.

Cal (laughed): Oh you did? Well I was actually looking for you. These are for you. (handed her the white lilies)

Rose gasped and smiled when she saw the white lilies.

Rose: Oh Cal, these are beautiful. Thank you.

Cal: (frowned a bit) Really? They aren't too—I'm not moving too—forward or quickly am I?

Rose secretly laughed at his statement. He really WAS trying, wasn't he? Rose wasn't one bit use to this extreme niceness and polite gentleman behavior he was displaying towards her, since he had never, ever showed it towards her before.

Rose: No you're absolutely fine, Cal. I promise.

Rose hugged Cal warmly and kissed him briefly on the lips. He hugged her back warmly.

_**Theme Song: "Unable To Stay, Unwilling To Leave" ~ Titanic Original Score**_

Neither Rose nor Cal knew that Jack was watching them a few feet away, he was watching with a bit of saddened eyes but jealous eyes as well. Did Rose really know what she was doing? Getting back cozy with Cal? Caledon Hockley? Should Jack have said something to her about it? Done something? He still had feelings for Rose, but he deeply loved his wife. He knew he wasn't going to leave his wife, but seeing Rose lovingly embrace Cal crushed him—to pieces, it killed him…Jack wasn't sure what he was going to do…..

TO BE CONTINUED…..

Tomorrow…


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Thanks for ALL the reviews! I truly appreciate it and I ask that you keep reading and reviewing, thanks!**_

Later that Night:

As Cal had left Rose with the promise of seeing her within an hour, after he had to take care of some business with another business gentleman he knew of on the ship, Cal was on his way. As Cal walked down the hallway, and outside to the deck of the ship, he saw a man standing by the railing, with his back turned to Cal, and the man was looking over into the night's dark blue ocean. The man was a blonde haired fellow. Cal scoffed as he knew who the man was—even though Jack's back was turned, but Cal recognized him better—ok and it didn't hurt that Cal could see the side of Jack's face pretty well from where he was standing. Cal walked closer to the man and smiled briefly.

Cal: I'd know that blonde hair anywhere. Jack Dawson?

Jack turned around and looked and saw Cal standing there behind him and Jack scoffed and frowned.

Jack: (sighed and said coldly) Caledon Hockley.

Cal laughed and smiled with surprise.

Cal: Wow, well Rose said you were on this ship. Jack Dawson, you look youthful, still.

Cal walked over to hug Jack but Jack stepped back and looked at Cal coldly. Cal's smile faded and his happy expression was instantly replaced with a guilty one.

Cal: I'm sorry.

Jack: (coldly) What?

Cal: I'm sorry, for everything I did to you on Titanic, said to you. I was a vile, cruel man to you, Jack and I sincerely apologize, Jack. I mean it.

Jack looked at Cal with an eyebrow raised. Jack wasn't sure how to take Cal's niceness. Jack scoffed and nodded slightly.

Jack: (coldly) So what are you doing with Rose again? Going to try abusive behavior 101 out on her again?

Cal stared at Jack and scoffed and looked away and shook his head.

Cal: I'm not like that anymore, Jack. I-I'm happy to say I've changed.

Jack stared at Cal and gave him a look of total disbelief.

Jack: I don't believe you, Cal. A leopard can never change its spots.

Cal looked at Jack as if he had no idea what the hell he meant about leopards and spots, yes, there were some things Cal wasn't too bright on.

Cal: What? (Shook his head) never mind, look Jack. I—I mean it. I have changed. Ten years is a long time and honestly the way I acted towards Rose, towards you, towards people who weren't of my caliber in genre—was horrible. I'm disgusted by the way I acted before. Its how my father acted and I swore to myself I'd never be like him, but then there I was, becoming just like him, acting just like him. If it hadn't been for my mother, I don't think I would have changed, but with the help for many years from a therapist, I have changed. I'm with Rose, not because of me going to her, she came to me, and I'm glad she did. (looked down and blinked heavily) I love Rose, Jack. I know you do too, but she told me you're married now, and so—(stopped and shrugged) well, like I said, I love her.

Jack walked up closer to Cal and stared him in the eyes, coldly.

Jack: (coldly) You may have her fooled for now, but you don't fool me. I KNOW you Cal. Hell, now that I'M first class, I'm just LIKE you now—as far as with the money is concerned—UNLIKE you, I have a humble personality though.

Cal looked at Jack and scoffed and smirked briefly.

Cal: Jack, I'm trying to be nice to you, alright? I don't HAVE her fooled. I really have changed. That humble personality you have? I have it too now. I—(looked down and shrugged and looked back up at Jack) I want to do right now, Jack, I really do.

Jack: (coldly) You're a LIAR, Cal! You're just saying that to get Rose back in your clutches, then you'll go right back to being ole' abusive Caledon Hockley! I know you now! I'm first class, high society too now and if its one thing I've learned about first class high society people, its that first class and high society can always recognize game and bullshit and YOU'RE game and bullshit, Cal.

Cal looked at Jack with rage, a rage that he could feel building up inside him, it was the same rage that always came out, when he was about become explosively violently angry. Cal quickly walked away, a few feet from Jack and closed his eyes tight shut.

Cal: (low whisper) Just relax Caledon, he's trying to get you upset. Remember to breathe, relax and release, breathe, relax and release, breathe, relax and relea—(Jack cut in)

Jack: (coldly) What the hell? Now you've gone from being abusive, controlling and snobbish to talking to yourself? Did your mother and father teach you that too? (scoffed and shook his head)

That was it, the boiling point for Cal. Cal quickly spun around and walked over to Jack with an enraged expression. Cal grabbed Jack by the collar and pulled him violently over to a wall and pinned Jack up to the wall and held him there with his hands.

Cal: (laughed angrily) You know, um, I—I KNOW what you're doing, Jack, and its NOT going to work. You're not going to get me to explode on you.

Jack: (smirked) Well, look Cal, you already have.

Cal: (coldly in a sinister voice) NO, I haven't.

Jack: (sarcastically) Oh really?

Cal: (coldly) Yeah, REALLY Jack. Because you see, if I wanted to really explode and get angry with you, then I'd simply just take out the Swiss Army knife I have in my jacket pocket and GUT you right here on this deck and leave you to bleed to death, as an act of REVENGE for taking Rose from me in the first place on Titanic, and then laugh happily about slaughtering you like a gutter rat on this deck, and its nothing—NOTHING that an officer on this ship would do to me because of it, because unlike you and your pathetic superficial get-rich quick wealth with your-PAINTINGS, I really AM royalty, and I really AM wealthy. I have more money and more wealth and more stature than you ever WILL have, Dawson, in your pathetic, miserable 'wanna-be like Caledon Hockley' life. There's not a court that will convict me or jail me for killing you. Now, I could do that—or I can be humble and nice to you, which I'm trying to do—and walk away. YOU CHOOSE Jack.

Cal let Jack go and stepped back and sighed with a brief smile.

Cal: It's a cold night out tonight, hmm? (laughed as he looked away towards the railing of the ship)

Jack looked at Cal with a confused raised eyebrow look. This guy just threatened and insulted him and then seconds later, he's laughing and talking about the weather?

Jack: She'll never love you like she loved me, Cal—never. You'll always just be a replacement—a rebound. ALWAYS. She'll never have that fire with you, like she had with me. I bet she hasn't not once told you she loved you yet has she?

Cal looked at Jack with a confused stare.

Jack: HAS SHE! (scoffed and shook his head) She hasn't. She told me the second night I was WITH her. She doesn't LOVE you Cal. She just thinks she needs you because I'M married.

For some reason, Cal wasn't sure why, but he was believing what Jack was saying, and with him believing it, it began to strike his heart badly. It began to deeply hurt him. Cal scoffed and immediately walked away. Jack walked after him.

Jack: Its true Cal! 

Cal: (coldly and angrily) Leave me alone! 

Jack: What you hate to face the truth!

Jack grabbed Cal's arm and Cal turned around and pushed Jack as hard as he could down to the floor, while yelling out loudly in rage. At first, Cal looked guilty for pushing Jack, but that look was quickly replaced with anger.

Cal: I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!

Cal turned back around and continued walking away. As he was walking away, tears of anger and hurt filled his eyes. Hurt over the fact that maybe Rose didn't truly love him, maybe he was being a fool thinking Rose could ever love him like she loved Jack.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Later:**_

Rose walked into her room with Missy and stopped and looked with surprise when she saw Cal in the room, sitting on the edge of the bed, he looked troubled. Missy's relaxed face immediately was replaced with coldness.

Missy: Caledon Hockley.

Cal looked up at Missy and managed to briefly smile. He got up and walked over to her and extended his hand to her.

Cal: Hello, you must be Missy. Rose has told me so much about you.

Missy hesitantly shook his hand and smiled briefly.

Missy: Yes, she told me about—YOU as well.

Cal looked away briefly with a perplexed look.

Missy: She also told me you two were going to work at courting again. I just want you to know if you hurt her again in ANY way, I'll kill you. You understand?

Cal looked down and laughed briefly and immediately frowned with sadness. It was a look that Rose caught, Rose looked confusingly at Cal. She wanted to ask him what was wrong, but not in front of Missy.

Cal: (looked up at Missy and nodded) I won't. I promise. I—I love Rose. Um—do you mind if I talk to Rose alone for a while, please? Here.

Cal handed Missy his room key.

Cal: You can sit in my room for about thirty minutes or so, if you'd like.

Missy: (looked at Cal suspiciously) You two aren't about to—(Rose cut in)

Rose: Missy! (laughed)

Missy laughed.

Cal: No, I—I just want to talk with her. It won't be long, I promise.

Missy smiled and took the room key from him.

Missy: Alright, thanks Cal. See you later Rose.

Rose waved at Missy as Missy left the room. Rose smiled and wrapped her arms around Cal, but Cal looked at Rose with a saddened look and he lightly pushed her away and blinked a bit heavily. Rose's smile faded.

Rose: Cal, what's wrong?

Cal: (low voice) Um, um, Rose I—I don't think we should do this—with each other.

Rose quickly frowned.

Rose: What? Why?

Cal: (looked down and frowned a bit and then blinked heavily) Rose, you—you don't love me. I—I know it. You loved Jack, you still do. There's a fire you had with him that you'll never have with me. I—I can't do this to you again, I can't—keep you from being happy. (paused and said through a lightly tearful voice) I—I'm sorry Rose. I love you.

Cal quickly went to her and kissed her on the lips gently as tears streamed from his eyes and he quickly walked past her to leave, but she grabbed his arm and pulled him to her.

Rose: Cal NO. (scoffed and frowned more) You—you've been talking to Jack haven't you?

Cal refused to look at Rose. He scoffed and shook his head.

Cal: (low voice) No, no I haven't.

Rose: Cal, YES you have. A fire I had with him? That's what Jack said he loved about me when we were on the Titanic, when he asked me to be with him. You've been talking to him. He was the reason you're deciding to break things off, isn't he?

Cal sighed and looked down and frowned.

Cal: I don't want you to hate me later on, because you didn't want to be with me in the first place, Rose. I couldn't take it, if you hated me later on. I—I love you too much and I'd just die if that happened. You were the only woman I truly, really loved.

Rose looked at him and smiled warmly. Him opening up to her in this way, made her feel for him even more. Caledon Hockley had never, ever opened up to her like this. He also never would have stepped aside and let her go on without him either. These were big things Cal was doing and it GREATLY touched Rose's heart. Rose took both Cal's hands into hers and looked into his eyes.

Rose: Cal, I am not going to hate you later on, I promise. Look, I—I don't—I can't say I love you yet, no, but eventually, if you keep being the way you were earlier today and this morning and last night, then I will. But what I had with Jack is over—alright? Its over, he's married now. I did love him but its over now. I'm with you, because I WANT to be. As long as you treat me right, I'll continue to be with you, today, tomorrow, the next day, and the day after that and so on, and so on. (he scoffed and smiled briefly and she smiled)

Rose hugged him warmly.

Cal: I love you, Rose.

Rose: I know, I believe you this time. And even though I don't mean it—yet, but—I love you too Cal.

Cal lightly pushed her away and smiled and gasped a bit with surprise. She laughed.

Cal passionately kissed her and felt a calm within him. He didn't want to lose her, he didn't want to say goodbye to her, he loved her. He needed her, yes Caledon Hockley wasn't ashamed to admit, he needed her, he needed her to feel what true love felt like….

~Later~

Cal was lying in bed beside Rose, both of them sound asleep on the ship, they were sleeping peacefully, but outside of their stateroom, in other areas of the ship, things were falling apart, things were horrifically falling apart, in about an hour, déjà vu was about to hit the both of them again—but in a more horrific and terror-filled way….

TO BE CONTINUED….

Tomorrow


	8. Chapter 8

_**The Next Morning:**_

Rose left Cal's room early and went out to the deck to get air, to think. She had a play she had to be ready for in a week in Southampton and instead of getting ready, her head was filled with the sudden news of Jack being back alive and Cal being suddenly back in her life. As she took a deep breath and held on to the railings of the ship's deck and she exhaled, Jack walked up to her.

Jack: Hello, Rose.

Rose looked at him and frowned deeply and quickly looked away.

Rose: (coldly) What are you doing here, Jack?

Jack: I still love you, Rose. I still want to be with you.

Rose sighed loudly and turned and looked at him.

Rose: (coldly) Yeah but we can't, Jack, can we? You're MARRIED. You were alive for—years and I never even knew Jack. NEVER.

Jack: I—I know Rose, but for years I didn't know who I was, or where I was—and then I met my wife. Rose had I have known who I was after I had gotten out of a coma, I would have ran to you—RAN. I LOVE you, Rose, and—I want us to be together, I'll leave her for you, Rose. I will. I was only staying with her because she was carrying my child anyway. I never—EVER stopped loving you, Rose.

Rose scoffed and looked away and smiled briefly.

Rose: You know, a wise person would say you just don't want me with Cal. (scoffed and laughed very briefly)

Jack: Rose, you know that's not true. You will never have with Cal what you had with me. We just have—chemistry together, Rose, a chemistry that you and Cal don't have, a strong chemistry. I feel it, and I know you feel it.

Rose sighed and closed her eyes briefly, she knew he was right, her and Jack did have a strong chemistry together, but she knew she would devastate Cal tremendously if she left him for Jack—again, but as she turned to look at Jack, she felt those old emotions fill back up within her. No, she wasn't IN love with Jack anymore, but she did love him….but she also was falling in love with Cal too—for the very first time, she was falling in love with Cal…what was she to do?

}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}

_**Theme Song: "Un-Break My Heart" ~ Toni Braxton**_

Rose walked back into Cal's stateroom with deep hesitance, she saw Cal rearranging a dozen roses, lying in a long, rectangular, white box. When Cal saw her, he walked over to her and grabbed her in his arms and kissed her gently on the lips before smiling happily.

Cal: Oh sweetpea, guess what? I've made reservations for us at Chey Josephine's, the night after your play, so after you finish the performance and the play, we can go out and celebrate. I mean, if that's alright?

Rose looked at Cal with guilty eyes and then looked down and away from him. She could hardly look at him after what she was about to do. Rose gently pushed him away and started pacing slightly in front of him. He looked at her with an eyebrow raised and a look of curiosity.

Cal: What's wrong, Rose? You seem troubled.

Rose: (looked up at Cal and scoffed and frowned a bit) I—I am. Cal—I—I'm SO sorry.

Cal: (scoffed and smiled briefly) Sorry about what?

Rose: (low sad voice) I was talking to Jack earlier and—well—well—I'm going back to Jack. We—we were talking earlier and I—I (said in a hesitant voice) I love him, Cal. I can't resist being with who I love. I'm sorry.

Cal immediately looked like someone had just told him he had only days to live. Cal looked down at the floor and frowned deeply with a strong expression of hurt. He blinked heavily and looked up at her with his eyes clouded with tears.

Cal: But—but—I—I thought—I thought—(stopped and gritted his teeth and waved his hand angrily at her and quickly turned and walked away and frowned more)

Rose walked a few feet after him.

Rose: Cal, I—I'm so sorry, its just—(Cal cut in)

Cal: (tearful low voice) GO.

Rose frowned with a confused expression.

Rose: What?

Cal: (tearful expression) Just—just—go Rose. Just go and leave and—go with him. Just—go.

Rose touched Cal's arm lightly and he yanked his arm away angrily.

Cal: (between tears) Just please go Rose.

Rose looked down and was amazed that she felt tears fill her eyes, she couldn't believe she was actually becoming tearful over leaving Cal. She turned and left out the room and as Cal heard the door to the room close shut, he broke into tears—severe tears that he hadn't cried since—well since he was a little boy. He immediately started pacing the room as he was crying and within seconds, his rage erupted and he picked up the table at the foot of his bed and threw it across the room, while yelling loudly in anger. He then looked around the room for something else to throw but then, he sat on the edge of the bed and covered his face and broke into more severe tears. How could this happen to him—again? No, not only again but four times—FOUR TIMES, first it was Rose, then it was his first wife and then it was Eleanor and then it was Rose—AGAIN. Why did this keep happening to him? What did he do to deserve this? Especially this time? Had he been abusive to Rose or controlling to her this last time? No, so why was she leaving him again? Cal was surprised that her leaving him this time—again was affecting him so much. I mean, here he was, sitting on the edge of the bed, crying so hard, his head was actually throbbing with pain. He SURELY must have changed from how he used to be, because the old Cal wouldn't have truly cared less whether Rose left him or not, as long as he still had the millions he inherited from his father, he was fine, but this time was different, probably because after what happened with the Titanic and after Cal's father, Nathan, found out about Cal losing the Heart Of The Ocean, Nathan was SO furious with Cal, that Nathan had changed his ruling on letting Cal inherit his (Nathan's) millions all in one lump sum and had decided to give Cal the millions in small amounts over time and then when he (Nathan) died, then Cal could get it all in one lump sum then; and so with Cal getting his millions in small payments, Cal wasn't getting much, so he wasn't quite as rich-royal as he had ten years ago, expected to be. So now, this time, it wasn't all about the money for Cal, because there wasn't a huge amount of money that Cal was seeing, but it was the fact that Rose had left Cal—again. And this time, Cal really loved Rose, I mean he really LOVED her. This was a worst feeling that he felt, a feeling that was far worst than anything he had ever felt, probably because this was the first time, Cal was feeling what a true love heartbreak felt like…..


	9. Chapter 9

It had been two hours since Cal had his heart broken into pieces by Rose, and as he sat on the floor of his stateroom, he was drinking bottle after bottle of wine, he was working on his fifth bottle when Eleanor walked in the room. Cal looked at her with cold, angry and a bit drunk eyes. He frowned and scoffed and took more sips of his wine.

Cal: (coldly) What the FUCK are you doing back in here?

Eleanor stopped and looked at him, with disgust and scoffed and shook her head.

Eleanor: I only came back to get my belongings and then I'm leaving. I'm moving into the room with—well, that's nothing you need to know. When we get to Southampton, I'll have lawyers to draw up divorce papers.

Cal looked at her with a hint of hurt and sadness and then scoffed and looked away and laughed bitterly and took more sips of his bottled wine.

Cal: Good, fine, who cares? Get in line to board the let's screw Caledon Hockley over train. (shook his head)

Eleanor smirked with cruel amused expression.

Eleanor: (sarcastically) Aww what happened, Cal? Did Rose leave you too? Hmm?

Cal looked at Eleanor with a surprise look. How did she know he was with her?

Eleanor: Oh? Don't know how I knew? I SAW you and that whore together, Cal! I have eyes you know!

Cal scoffed and shook his head at her.

Cal: (coldly) So what? She'll ALWAYS be a better woman than you are, Eleanor.

Eleanor: (laughed) Really? Well—(stopped and looked all around the room) Well I don't see this better woman anywhere in the room, do I, Cal?

Cal looked down at his wine bottle as tears filled his eyes, the look of hurt he had on his face said it all to Eleanor, yup, Rose had indeed left him.

Eleanor: Cal, Cal, Cal. Don't you see what's happening here? No one will EVER love you, no one will EVER be with you. You know why? Because you're tainted goods, you're TAINTED. Jack Dawson is even a better man than you, and THAT'S why Rose didn't want you. You're not good enough for Rose, just like you weren't good enough for me. That's just the way it is Cal. You're going to live the rest of your life a lonely, bitter, old man that no one wants—EVER, because no one can STAND being around you. I always hated being around you and I WAS YOUR WIFE, CAL! You're a tainted man that no one will ever want, not today, not tomorrow and not EVER. No one will EVER want you, Cal!

Eleanor walked away into the bedroom where her belongings were, while Cal sat and contemplated all that she had said to him. For some odd and bizarre reason, Cal was believing what Eleanor had just said to him, just like he believed what Jack had said to him. Why was he so into believing things that people said to him now? Had his ego become more sensitive in the ten years since Titanic? He wasn't sure, but for some reason, he did believe Eleanor. What if he WAS destined to be alone for the rest of his life? What if he WAS tainted, no matter how much he tried to change and tried to be a good person. As he thought on this, he found more tears streaming from his soft, attractive black eyes. He felt like his insides were being ripped out from his bare chest from what Rose did to him and from what Eleanor had just said to him, Cal was on an extreme breaking point, close to losing it emotionally all together, with no way to be saved….


	10. Chapter 10

**Theme Song: "Love Hurts" ~ Incubus**

Later:

It was about eleven at night, after Eleanor had left Cal's stateroom with her belongings and Cal's stateroom was quiet, unusually quiet, even though there was someone lying in the room, the room was still quiet. Yes, there was someone lying in the room, but the man lying in the room was no longer presiding in the world. This man had crossed over to the underworld, for lying up against the wall with blood and brain matter splattered all across the wall of the room, was Caledon Hockley. He had put a pistol in his mouth and pulled the trigger and ended his life, beside him, lying on the floor, was a note that was written exclusively for Rose, for he knew she would come back to the room to see it and find him….Yes, she'd find the result of the sadness and heartbreak and despair and pain she put him through, when she left him, yet again. She'd see that unlike the last time, on the Titanic—THIS TIME, Caledon Hockley's now sensitive and soft heart couldn't take the pain of her leaving him, yet again…..

TO BE CONTINUED..…

Tomorrow…


	11. Chapter 11

It wasn't until an hour later that Rose had walked back into Cal's stateroom. She couldn't just leave him like she did. After all, this time was much different than last time. Also she forgot her wallet. She know she loved Jack but she was beginning to fall in love with Cal as well, and that was a very thrilling thing for her to feel, because she had never felt that way for Cal before. Yes, she loved Jack, but Rose felt she was making the right decision, deciding to turn down Jack and going back to Cal to tell him, she had changed her mind and that she DID want to be with him, because she felt she was falling in love with him. This is how the final encounter and goodbye with Jack went:

_**Theme Song: "Unable to Stay, Unwilling to Leave" ~ Titanic Soundtrack**_

_~ Beginning Flashback ~_

_Jack: What! You're going back to Cal? Rose, he doesn't love you! He just wants to control you!_

_Rose: That's NOT true Jack! ITS DIFFERENT THIS TIME! Can't you understand that! Besides, YOU ARE MARRIED! And you have a CHILD to be born with her. (sighed) Jack, this time its just all wrong for us to be together. And for the first time I can honestly say I am falling in love with Cal. I really am and I WANT to be with him, for the first time ever, I really do. I shouldn't have told him I was leaving him for you, because I was just—wrong, because I DO want to be with him. It may sound crazy to you, but I do. I—(stopped and gasped and smiled slightly and briefly) I love Cal this time, Jack. I really do. I'm sorry._

_Rose kissed Jack on the cheek and walked away quickly._

_Jack knew it was nothing he could say to Rose to change her mind. Not this time, he saw the sparkle she had in her eyes, when she talked about Cal. It was the same sparkle she had when she talked TO him, lovingly, and he knew that once Rose felt about Cal, the way she once felt about him (Jack), there was no changing her mind to anything else. He looked down with sadness as light, light tears filled his eyes. He had lost Rose—forever, to Cal. However, he knew the right thing to do was to just let her go and love her from afar, and hope she felt all the love and joy from Cal—THIS time, that he (Jack) had hoped to give to her._

_~ End of Flashback ~_

_}]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]_

_**Theme Song: "A Promise Kept" ~ Titanic Soundtrack**_

As Rose walked into Cal's room, she heard it to be oddly quiet. She looked all around the room.

Rose: Cal? Cal?

As Rose walked closer in the room, she looked to her left and saw the blood and brain matter all over the wall. She gasped loudly and stared at Cal's dead body lying on the floor, in absolute sadness, horror and shock. Tears—BIG tears filled her eyes and she ran over to Cal and fell down on her knees beside him, and scooped his dead body up in her arms and broke into severe tears.

Rose: (between severe tears) Cal! Cal! No, no.

Rose laid her face on his chest and cried severely. She had waited too late to come back and tell Cal she had changed her mind and wanted to be with him. She waited TOO LONG. Her hurting him by leaving him, yet again had caused him to take his own life. She held him tightly in her arms and cried continuously. Her eyes caught notice of a note that was lying beside him. Something was scribbled on the note. Rose gently lied Cal down on the floor and picked up the note with her trembling hand and read it, it read:

"_Rose,_

_I knew you'd come back, not for me….but because you left your wallet. Anyway, I guess the second time, the cut was the deepest for me. I couldn't take losing you a second time, so here it goes, here I am. I love you Rose, even though you yet again chose Jack over me, I still love you. I always will. Its just hurting and sad to know that even in me changing into a better man, I still wasn't good enough to be with you. _

_Cal."_

Rose dropped the letter and felt her heart fill with even more guilt. She had caused him to end his life—SHE DID. It was all her fault, she felt. As tears filled her eyes, she leaned down and gently kissed Cal on the lips.

Rose: (tearful voice) I'm sorry Cal. I'm so sorry.

Rose managed to have the strength to get up and she walked out the room and closed the door behind her and she leaned up against the hallway wall and broke into loud, severe tears again. She felt worst than anything she had ever felt. She knew for sure she couldn't go to Jack, she didn't want to now anyway. She quickly turned around and walked back into Cal's stateroom and walked over to Cal and kneeled down beside him and grabbed his hand and held it in hers as she cried.

Rose: (between tears) I—I promise Cal. I won't go back to Jack. I had—I had came back here to tell you I had changed my mind and wanted to be with you but—but I was too late. (stopped and broke into more tears) But—but I promise you, I won't go back to Jack. I LOVE you.. I—I do. I'm so sorry Cal.

Rose kissed Cal's lifeless hand several times before dropping it and managing to have the strength to get back up to her feet again, but before she turned to walk out, she noticed something diamond and big and shiny, lying right beside Cal's body. She leaned down and picked the shiny thing up and she saw it was the big rock, engagement ring that Cal had given her ten years ago, the one she wore before she took it off and threw it at him, claiming she never wanted to marry him, on the Titanic. Rose couldn't believe it, Cal had kept the ring all these years, still. Rose slowly put the ring on her trembling finger as more tears streamed. She put it on her finger where she felt it belonged, as a symbolic promise to Cal, she then walked out the room. She walked out the room as she continued crying. Yes Déjà vu had occurred all over again, with her, with Jack, and with Cal, only this time was different, it was ten years later and instead of making the right decision, like she did on the Titanic, this time she made the wrong one, the 'too late' one. The following morning, The Majestic would be in Southampton—finally, and instead of leaving the ship happy, like she did when she first boarded, she was leaving filled with guilt and sadness and with a lifelong memory of the sadness and tragedy that occurred in her lifetime, yet a second time, in ten years—on The Majestic…..To her the trip on The Majestic was a very sad, heartbreaking and Tragic Journey….

THE END…


End file.
